Triple Beats
by MoonlightXmas
Summary: A request from The Father Confessor Hope you like : Anyway, A saddened Manic reflects on his past and brothers constant absence until he receives a present to uplift his spirits. Contains SonicXManicXClassicSonic Yaoi TWOSHOT
1. Delivery

The Father Confessor requested a Classic Sonic X Manic X Modern Sonic fic...

yes... a three way love... can I make it work? You be the judge of that. This fic will be two chappies.

~Triple Beats~

Manic sighed, drumming his fingers on a nearby table. His soft furred hands muffled any beat he could make to annoy his sister Sonia. A small smile inched it's way onto the drummers face as he took a small trip down memory lane. Calming blue-green eyes shined as he recalled how much his brother had loved being around his siblings. Those times on the run where all they had- until his brothers feet dragged him on another adventure, leaving his sibs in the dust. Once in a while Sonic would show up with a mountain of excuses, stories and presents here and would stop by to chat on and on about his recent feat and then- he was gone.

He went off to meet new people- off to find his next thrill.

Whatever happened to... _them._

Leather fingerless gloved hands covered his face in shame as a damn of suppressed emotions was broken. Tears trailed, eyes grew red, leather gloves were sticky. A doorbell rung and Manic jerked, wiping his face with his arms sloppily before going to answer the door. The emotional male wrenched the door open half-heartedly to see a box left on his porch and looked up in time to see a postal truck drive off. He turned his sad gaze to the box. It looked like it had gone through hell. The cardboard was beaten- the corners smashed as well as lines of tape covered the box generously. A waterlogged sticker underneath the tape grasped Manics attention.

FRAGILE! From, S.A.P. Aka. Super Awesome P-

That was it, the large box was heaved in and tore at vigorously. The cardboard collapsed and gave in after all the torture it endured. Once open, Manic gasped- Inside of the cardboard box was a present wrapped hastily it seemed. The ominous present began to shake and Manic yelped slightly. Was this a prank? A bomb?

Oh no...

At once the present burst open and Manic held his breath. Crouching low Manic crawled over to the open present instinctually and peered inside. He was met with the surprise of his life. Beady black eyes curiously stared back at him. Manic's eyes widened in shock.

"Sonic?"

Turquoise eyes scanned the small figure within the box, taking in the light blue hedgie in front of him sporting the same red and white sneakers his brother wore. The small (what seemed like a copy.) youngster blinked rapidly, tan eye lids startling the other as he sat comically with his legs spread – hands holding his body up in front of him. Beside the small one empty bags of trail mix littered the box he was sitting in- along with a small envelope. Manic quickly picked up the envelope and opened it eyeing the other suspiciously before turning his gaze back to the paper at hand. He was met with Sonic's chicken scratch writing on a yellow piece of notepad paper.

_Hey Sibs,_

_I bet you two are freaking out by now huh? Well, no worries cuz' this is "mini" or mini me. Doctor Robuttnik wants to get rid of me by killing my younger self. I need you to do me a favor-alright, please take care of him till things blow over, then i'll pick me up. Minster isn't all too happy about not helping me out but it's for the best-make sure you keep this under wraps and keep him or me occupied. For some reason he or I can't talk... Anyway-thanks. Sorry for not warning you guys beforehand._

_Love, _

_-Sonic_

Manic decoded the excuse of a letter over and over in his head. This...was Sonic...as a child? Currently the younger Sonic slowly stood up painfully -after being in such a cramped space for what seemed like an eternity. "Mini" stretched slowly whilst carefully stepping out of the box. Manic ran his hands through his spiked bangs and put the letter in the pocket lost in a daze and stared at the other.

After slightly becoming more accustomed to his body once again- the younger Sonic looked up at his brother and smiled warmly eyes gleaming. His small tail wagged slightly and he softly ran up to the other hugging the startled drummers leg. Manic laughed at the childish nature of his-little brother. Black eyes shined innocently as Manic softly hugged him back and rubbed behind a triangular blue ear. His little brother purred contentedly until a growl startled both of them. Mini Sonic blushed as his body complained.

"Oh sorry you gotta be hungry by now." "Especially if you are my bro and all." Manic guiltily lead his time traveling sibling to the fridge hoping to find something Sonic would be willing to eat. Unfortunately, he and Sonia were vegan so the closest thing they had to meat for the blue carnivore was tofu hotdogs. Manic recalled his brother's experience with the creation and remembered him disgusted whilst referring to them as "meat flavored marshmallows." Manic winced, closed the fridge and proceeded to raid the pantry with a small confused Sonic in tow. After scouring the pantry Manic was able to find a can of clam chowder- at which point the small mini Sonic was clinging onto his leg in hunger. The poor thing could barely stand up. Manic cursed his brother for putting well... himself ...in such a painful position. Manic rushed and the soup was hastily prepared to be placed in front of a starving young hedgehog.

"Ding-a-ling-ling time for chow bro." Manic teasingly sang mimicking a bell as he set the steaming bowl of sustenance in front of the hunger stricken hedgie. The youngster inhaled his soup messily spilling cream colored droplets and dribbles on his muzzle, chest and hands. Manic once again grinned at the childish nature of the other. He was Sonic all right...

After the bowl was licked clean and the light -blue hedgie was bordering on consciousness from the thick meal Manic carefully wiped the cream off the others face gently with a wet paper towel and blushed, trying to ignore the lewd thoughts that crossed his mind from the texture and look of the cream on his younger brothers adorable yet sleepy face. Manic looked down focusing on the chest of the rounded baby figure in front of him and the splotches there- hoping that his large bangs covered his face and muzzle. Thinking that his nervous systems inevitable response went unnoticed Manic relaxed until two white gloved hands gently grasped his face and turned it up to meet loving black eyes. The youngster nuzzled his brothers cheek and Manic's cheeks flushed further.

Did the little one... know? He and Sonic had been secretly at it for years together. How could his younger self know? Sonic probably told him. Manic searched his thoughts for a more plausible answer. He couldn't just like him upon seeing him could he?

A wet, cold feeling awoke him from his thoughts and Manic jumped upon seeing his brothers younger self teasingly lick his cheek. He looked at the others quiet quivering gaze before hearing a door open on the other side of the house.

"Oh crap- Sonia!"

Manic quickly yet reluctantly pushed himself away from his adorable brother before Sonia could witness the two's suggestive exchange. Sonia stepped out of her room dancing to the kitchen. Small purple headphones buzzed as she sang along to a new song she had discovered. Manic rolled his eyes- apparently she was done preening. Sonia merely danced to the fridge and pulled out an apple. Oblivious to her small audience she hummed as she cut the fruit and placed the pieces on a small plate. She walked towards the dining table and put down her dish nonchalantly before muttering " Manic put on some better clothes – you keep wearing that same leather vest every day!" "Sonic, take a bath! You reek!"

"Wait- Sonic?"

Manic smirked as his sister was baffled much like he previously was. Sonia stuttered looking at the younger hedgehog in questioning. "That is Sonic right? What-What happened?"

Manic chuckled - "Our bro decided to give us a little gift." The drummer handed his sister the half-assed letter Sonic had wrote for them.

" He didn't even drop by to say hello!" Sonia scowled at the messy paper.

Manic glanced over to the full premature hedgehog dozing at the table before responding "Well technically he's doing more than just droppin' by."

There gazes shifted to "mini" curled up on the dining room chair eyes half cast. The two older siblings smiled at the innocence the other sported before Sonia regained her authoritarian state of mind.

" You know what I mean! The older Sonic!- Whatever, this one needs a bath and you could use one too Manic!" "While you two are doing that I'm going out, we are going to need some meat for him" Sonia gestured to mini Sonic who had frightfully awoken due to the mention of a possible bath.

"Alright Sis, little bro and I are gonna have some bonding time." At this the little blue hedgies tail wagged slightly-black eyes quivering in excitement. Sonic loved his brothers street talk -the way his words fluidly slurred together. How the syllables where dragged and cut short at different intervals. His city brother had a wonderful city voice- he bet that he could most likely sing beautifully with it. If only he could have such a voice. Two tan arms wrapped around his waist and the youngster closed his eyes in comfort- the squeeze felt familiar and he nudged his muzzle into the fur behind him feeling the soft circle of fur that even he sported. Small white gloved hands trailed down the arms that held him to rest upon medium large hands but instead of folded cloth gloves his small hands felt fingerless leather gloves and spiky cuffs. Tan eyelids snapped open and retreated from his daze to look up at his embracer. Turqouise eyes stared back slightly shocked yet rosy cheeks burned with a different approach. Mini looked up and grasped the fringy bangs his brother flaunted between his fingers softly. The bangs were extremely soft despite them actually being small quills and Mini smiled before snuggling further into his brother.

Manic panicked- he was getting aroused from the smaller ones actions and resorted to quickly lifting his younger brother in his arms before walking to the other side of the house. Mini blinked as he was shifted and carried much like a toddler. His body was supported by his older brothers arm underneath his little blue bottom-cradling him into the crook of his arm. A small black nose took in the musky distinctive male scent of the older before realizing where they where headed.

The two entered a rocky punk bedroom and took a detour to a bathroom littered with hair-gel, shaving cream, and cologne. Beady eyes widened in extreme fear as they came to a halt...

A steaming bathtub was held at the ready...

and then...

all hell broke loose...

Tan arms flailed as light blue legs kicked into overdrive. In an effort to make have the ordeal over faster Manic quickly slipped of the youngsters shoes and socks and jogged to the tub while attempting to plunk the blooming hero into the tub only to fail miserably. Sonic dashed out the bathroom door and under Manic's punk tattered canopy bed quivering in fear. Manic sighed- he should of known... Sonic's eminent fear of water would make this hard...

Manic shook his head in desperation... he had to take a bath too- might as well take it while the bath is warm. Leather gloves where laid to the side carefully along with spiked cuffs and a vest was slowly taken off. Manic turned his eyes to look in the half hazy steamed mirror to assess his appearance only to see that mini Sonic was peeking his head through the doorway watching him. Manic smirked and slightly bent down to take off his shoes. He ruffled his bangs lightly before carefully taking out his piercings and laying them on the bathroom counter all the while inwardly grinning at the awed expression of his "little brother". Manic once finally bare turned towards the tub and slowly eased inside with a satisfied, melodious ...

"_Ahhhh"_

Green eyelids closed in relaxation and he felt a presence beside him. Manic knew he had to word his next sentence carefully. With a slight whisper so as to not scare his brother he made his move...

"Little bro, would you like to take a bath with me?" Manics eyes where half cast seductively.

Mini Sonic jumped but stood his ground. He looked upon his brother and softly nodded as if in a trance. The green hedgehog chortled and slowly picked up his flighty brother. The smaller one began to struggle feverishly and Manic reacted with haste.

Mini stopped... and fell limp... as a pressure was placed against his lips softly squeezing. His cute eyes widened in shock as he was connected to his brother. Manic amidst the kiss heaved mini inside the tub onto his lap. Sonia had left earlier and Manic had little restrictions in his mind as to what he could not do with his younger little brother. At the moment the little one was clinging onto his figure with water only reaching up to his torso. Manic seductively grinned squeezed a dollop of shampoo on his hand and massaged between light blue spines affectionately to calm the other. A soft purr reverberated from the small throat and Manic massaged deeper. Tan eyelids slightly closed in euphoria- slumping against his guardian, he was comfortable within the tub. It must have been the end of the world. Skilled hands massaged down to a petite tail-trailing in circles around the cute perky appendage and a soundless sigh was heaved.

"Hmm... little bro, who woulda guessed you where this cute." Manic grinned at the snuggled hedgie in his grasp... the bath waters warmth would dissipate if they weren't fast. The drummers hands traveled up the round body squeezing and massaging alternately and pausing for just a little too long at certain taboo areas as his little subject squirmed at perverse moments and soundlessly opened his mouth in silent (what seemed to be) moans.

Soon suds where imbedded in the little ones fur- and it was time for the hard part... the rinse. Manic grabbed the retractable shower head from above the bathtub carefully holding his brother during the process and turned it to the appropriate temperature.

Warm water trickled through blue and green fur, parting the strands and as it flowed down the trembling smaller body. Manic once again raked his hands down the body in front of him, making sure that all the soap was evenly taken off the others body . Tan eyelids where closed in temporary submission as little one was to scared to move on his own yet he held his fear to be close to his brother.

Amidst the sound of running water the little one could hear his brother chortle lightly. " I think i'll call you Sonikku~ not too creative but it fits. Better than callin' you "Mini" anyway." At once the water was shut off and a shivering drenched petite hedgie grasped tighter onto his brother tan eyes still closed. A feeling of spreading warmth connected with his body and he was met with a soft light green towel. Turquoise eyes laughed heartily at the adorable expression his little brother sported. Small tan arms were crossed against the small rounded body and his head was angrily tilted to the side. His tan eyes where closed as the towel was ruffled with the now damp towel and quilled where now messily splayed.

Manic let go of his brother and laughed to himself. He sort of forgot to truly wash himself- the only thing he achieved was get a rinse when it came to cleaning. But, he had been able to get some lip from his little brother- which game him an idea. Manic dried himself as he was ignored by his little brother. He guessed that his bro wasn't so happy with the the whole making contact with water thing- but it was for the best and he would be rewarded shortly for it. The green hedgie carefully put in his piercings and spiked cuffs and dumped his dirty laundry in a nearby hamper before lifting up his brother in his arms to walk into his bedroom.

Before entering his punk themed bedroom he picked up his brothers cute little shoes and socks and proceeded to his dark canopied bed. Manic softly placed his brother on his dark bedding and went to his dresser to pull out some clean socks for softly put his socks on and looked at little Sonikku who was still blatantly ignoring him. Manic smiled as he turned and dashed some light cologne on himself – from the corner of his eye he could make out his little brothers curious gaze. Sonikku's black eyes assessed his brother's appetizing body from a distance.

_Oh yeah..._Manic smirked

_Things were going to go down..._

_**Okay, so first chappie- tell me your thoughts and such. It's way to fluffy- I know...The next chappie will have a two way and the inevitable three way. Manic just needs a little bonding time with the little one. **_


	2. Final note

**Life's been painful sorry about the uber lateness. * dodges grenades and bullets***

awwww yeah things were going down…

Manic smirked widely as he sensuously approached his dazed little brother. His warm eyes took in the small form against his punk sheets and his heart literally spazzed. Sonikku, who had previously decided on ignoring him was now entranced, and a bit fearful as he could feel the lust rolling off of his brother in waves. The drummer loomed over his brother and used a delicate yet passionate hand to lightly tilt the little ones gaze toward him.

Beady eyes flickered with anxiousness as he stared deep into his brothers penetrating , lust driven orbs. Manic, sensing the others discomfort leant in for a light kiss and trailed his hands over the youngsters body. Skilled hands massaged soft blue and tan fur- working out the knots from endless fighting. Sonikkus tan eyelids dropped as he was infatuated with his brothers amazing gifts of massage therapy. Manic grinned internally as he had used the same technique on the older Sonic and had received the same results . Sonikku was now fully limp on the dark covers of his eccentric brothers bed, his breathing was soft and even- as if he had fallen asleep on the spot. Manic stalled in realization and mischievously leant down to nuzzle and lick the unsuspecting youths docile member.

Tan eyes snapped open and cheeks flushed as he had been taken advantage of in his moment of bliss. Light cheeks flushed as his brother devoured his manhood. Small gloved hands grasped emerald triangular ears that hid beneath a plethora of thin quills and silently gasped in pleasure. Manic chuckled amongst the organ in his mouth as small hands squeezed his ears. The poor thing had felt nothing yet. Manic knew what made Sonic tick and due to his younger self's limited exposure to pleasure he would be able to literally rock his world.

Sonikku braced himself for his inevitable release as his brother applied just enough pressure on his manhood. Sonikku silently sighed as his essence shot into his kins throat and was swallowed swiftly. The smaller one got his bearings and slowly opened his eyes in a stupor.

Manic half suspected his brothers mini self to fall asleep after the experience and warm bath, it seemed Sonikku had already had the treatment and was used to it or he was desperately trying to stay awake out of his own stubbornness. He needed the youngster out cold if Sonia was to arrive. She would instantly see the desire in his eyes toward her little brother. Sonia had a thing for keying into other peoples emotions and using them to her advantage. Now she may possibly approve or accept an incestuous relationship with Sonic but Sonic as a younster? He was sure she would draw a line there. Manic pondered as his fingers twirled around a premature blue tail. This was like… pedophilic incest or something. Not one but two sins… and boy did he love it.

Perverse fingers inched lower brushing against a small ring of tissue that caused the smaller to flinch slightly. Manic's breath hitched- Sonikku was a virgin here. There was no doubt. That thought made Manic want to pop the cutie then and there… but that was too soon. A little fingering could help the other out for the future. That teasing finger started to apply pressure to the tight domain. The smaller form flinched at the awkward treatment and teared as the finger that was previously massaging him was struggling to delve inside him. Manic in an effort to dull the pain softly kissed Sonikku as his finger fought to go deeper. Feeling the walls of Sonikku's private domain clench and unclench Manic leaned in to take the kiss up a notch until he felt a warm wetness connect with his cheeks.

A wave of guilt washed over the green hedgehog as he realized that the wetness that he had felt between them was the youngsterss tears of pain. Manic halted his finger and slowly pulled out -feeling the other wince as the tip of his finger fled the tiny hole that was barely stretched. Manic watched in horror as Sonikku whimpered from the awkward straightforward treatment that he had just experienced. The small form shivered, balled up, and turned on his side, fearful of further erotic experiences. Manic turned guiltily averting his gaze from his now sexually confused "younger" brother.

The drummer sadly concluded that he had went to far with the whole "learning" experience. The smaller hedgie was taxed and probably wouldn't let him fondle him ever again. Manic's heart sunk at the prospect of his brother forever fearing contact with him and desperately struggled to think of a way to gain his trust once again. Silently tan arms encircled the smaller light blue ball of quills affectionately. Wispy large green bangs gently touched the youngster as Manic craned his neck and wept.

Feeling warm tears make contact with his fur, Sonikku slowly unraveled and gazed up at his emotionally distraught brother. Black eyes softened and a small smile washed over the youngsters face. The smile was forgiving and comforting as two smaller arms gently hugged back. The two softly collapsed amongst the covers and slept peacefully.

Tan eyelids snapped open in the dark - and fear struck sleepy beady black eyes. Sonikku shivered, the warmth that had previously encompassed him was now gone. The petite hedgie crawled across the bed in the dark, feeling for his missing brother . Worry and pain crossed the youngsters features until a barely audible sound was heard. Light blue triangular ears perked as the sound was repeated at a slightly higher pitch. Sonikku slowly crawled off the bed and crept down the hallway. Sonikku peered into Sonia's room. The keyboardist softly hummed in her sleep- a small eye mask covered her from any light and earplugs graced her pink ears. Socked feet padded further into the house following the strange sound until the youngster found himself outside. The noise grew louder and was easily distinguished as a voice. The curious hedgie walked out into the night feeling vulnerable yet extremely curious. His sensitive ears lead him to what looked like a shed. The door had been left slightly ajar and the small hedgie peeked inside. The room was dark - yet light from a nearby clock reflected off of various instruments. A drum set gleamed in the dark it's cymbals and metal polished to the finish.

A lone keyboard was half hidden in the corner- covered by a black leather cloth like material. Wires were strewn across the floor and a familiar musky smell wafted in the air.

Sonikku blinked as the voice was heard again along with a now very muffled … beat? A sort of pounding. The curious hedgie stepped forward slowly squeezing through the narrow space the door offered. Crouching low the hedgie moved silently on all fours hiding amongst the piled boxes and junk in the dark.

Small blue ears perked and the youngsters breath hitched…

"Sonic!"

At once Sonikku turned, sensing the direction of his urgently uttered name. A silent gasp shown on the hedgies features as he took in the scene in front of him.  
>A beat down burgundy couch had been pressed against a wall sloppily- it's covers ruined and tattered. Sleepy dark eyes widened in shock as he saw his brother being pounded into the couch… by… himself?<p>

The eccentric drummer arched in pleasure, his bare hands clenched the couches tattered armrest as vicious stabs conquered his body. With each pound wispy green bangs swayed as green hips were met with blue. Snuffed gasps and pants were muttered into the air in an attempt to keep down the noise. Green eyelids snapped open as a particularly rough thrust sent his body flopping over the armrest.

Sonikku watched in fascination as his doppelganger topped the emerald drummer. That grown , smooth aerodynamic body - the cheeky smirk and those striking emerald eyes were all mesmerizing. The darker hero was taking the other, claiming him as his own and his brother simply submitted. Sonic shifted his position in their horizontal tango as he sank deeper into the cushions - literally meshing with his brother.

Sonikku tensed as he crawled closer. With each movement he could see more details - a small nightlight illuminated the bodies that were taking part in such a sensual act. The curious hedgie drew in closer, relishing the sensual scene before him. The light blue hedgie shifted his weight slightly - only to slightly nudge a pile of boxes. The pounding stabs immediately halted and Sonikku's hyperactive heart stopped in unbridled fear. Movement on the couch spiked the deadly curiosity of the youngster and a light blue head turned ;dark eyes desperately seeking the spectacle just witnessed before only to meet the gaze of his smirking emerald eyed doppelganger.

Sonic darkly strode to his past self. The little one was curled eyes closed, behind a plethora of piled up boxes desperately trying to mesh with his surroundings. Sonikku swore that his older self could hear his erratic heartbeat as the mature one strode near. Fearful, Sonikku opened tan- eyelids to meet with gleaming buckled sneakers. Beady eyes traveled upwards taking in the strong navy legs of the other as well as gasping at what met in between those legs. Taking a bit of courage he looked at the face of his future and saw himself crossing his arms with half lidded eyes and smirking.

Sonic eyed his miniature self in amusement. The poor thing was beyond afraid and extremely embarrassed. When those innocent beady eyes fearfully met his, Sonic couldn't help but feel a spark of adoration for the little cutie. However, a pained moan from the couch reminded him of the predicament at hand. Large ungloved hands scooped the youngster up and slung him over his shoulder only to make his way back to the couch.

"Look at what we have here." Sonic smirked as he plopped his miniature self on the couch, laughing internally at the blush that caressed the tiny ones cheeks. Sonikku was plopped on his older siblings lap ceremoniously. Manic in his bliss filled state chuckled at the sight of the youngster who was silently attempting to bury his face within the drummers lightly muscled chest.

" Heh… heh… Sonic, who knew you where such a peeping tom." Manic laughed as he held the squirming youngster close. Sonikku gasped silently as he could feel the warmth and shaft of his brother against his own. A tremor shot through both o them at the erotic connection and Sonikku's mouth opened in a silent moan before his blush deepened from the realization of his own arousal.

"Damn bro, you are definitely cute." Sonic smirked at the comment as he eyed his past before turning to whisper in his brothers ear. Sonikku's tiny ears pricked as he caught bits and pieces of the exchange.

"Don't you think he… I mean… you are to young?" Manic questioned awkwardly. Sonic lifted his past self's chin and stared into deep orbs before replying.

" It's better he looses it this way." Sonic whispered pensively before locking lips with himself. Tan lidded eyes snapped open and then drooped at the intricate exchange. The kiss had given Manic just enough time to reach over and grab a forgotten bottle of lubricant. A light "click" and a defined squirt graced the air. Sonikku's eyes snapped open at the sound instantly realizing what was to come. Fear grasped the youngsters heart and small light blue legs kicked and squirmed. He trusted his brother and himself to a degree however, this was going to far. Rational thought raged within. This was wrong- it had to be. A wet warm feeling sent his logic out the window as he looked down and watched himself trail a skilled tongue up hie premature girth. A blush of arousal scattered across small cheeks.

Manic smiled lovingly, Sonikku would be putty in their hands would be the most erotic and wonderful thing the youngster would have experienced yet. Sonikku just had cold feet to the new experience- soon he would discover how wonderful intercourse could be. Skilled hands once again massaged between small half-bristled quills before working lower. A wet finger prodded the aroused hedgie allowing for easy access to the soft interior that had yet to be smooth drummer softly worked Sonikku's backside careful to lightly stretch the tight pucker.

"Hey Bro, you doin' the honors?" Manic questioned as he leaned to watch Sonic release the shaft from his mouth with a light pop- precut gracing his bottom lip.

Sonic nodded with a smirk as Sonikku was lifted hastily and positioned against the plush arm of the couch. Sonic stepped around the couch to stand around a thick flat chest before pulling Sonikku's hips to drape over the armrest making the youngsters front fall onto the seats of the beaten couch. Sonic pulled "mini" closer lifting his backside off the couch as Sonikku clung desperately to the armrest. The two waited as Manic ducked beneath Sonic legs and laid on the chest below before taking Sonikku's exposed girth into his mouth.

Sonikku jerked as he felt his kins tongue agonizingly trace his shaft. A sweat worked up on the youngster as he could barely feel the tip of his future self graze his backside. His head turned and he saw green eyes affectionately gazing upon him. His future leaned forward and whispered two soft words.

"Brace yourself."

An immense pain conquered his body as a pressuring foreign feeling plowed into his tight backside. Tears accumulated as the corners of his eyes as a silent would be moan was released. At once the protruding length within halted and the quickening of breath and panicked demeanor of the youngster subsided. The feeling was odd as he simultaneously felt his brother sucking his shaft and himself filling him. The fulness wasn't pleasurable in itself … it was uncomfortable yet strangely erotic … to be intricately and wholly claimed by another or in this case… himself. That simple thought fed his this, would he still be a virgin? He technically wasn't taken by another… Once he and his lovers where accommodated Sonic shifted lightly at a moderate gripped the couch as a scarlet flush enveloped his already blush stricken cheeks.

Muffled slaps, guttural sucking, and clawing graced the air creating a beat. Sonikku's world disappeared and was replaced by heat and rhythm. Feeling overtook his senses and the world collapsed into oblivion. The bittersweet sensation that overtook his body could have been called painful had it not been so wonderfully beady eyes attempted to see through the blur of erotica and spotted himself ruthlessly pounding into his behind.

with agape lips the youngster attempted to cry out as a particular thrust stabbed at his oblivion and made his world explode. He could of sworn that his future self was smirking at his innocence but the pleasurable sensations coming from his very occupied brother halted anything as petty as thought. The rhythm continued altering in pitch as grunts and moans grew louder, muffled sucking and guttural groans reached a crescendo. A spurt of sticky warmth was released into the mouth of his talented brother before a flood took him from behind. Exhaustion swept over Sonikku like a warm blanket on a winter night as the little one collapsed against the couch soundlessly panting. Warmth left him as Sonic pulled out leaving a trail of essence to leak down his thigh and leg. Sonikku closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him an dhelp him recuperate from the onslaught.

the little one could barely feel himself be picked up and cuddled before his world went black.

Sonic gazed upon his past in wonder and looked back to his brother who gave a breathtakingly erotic lick to his bottom lip before amorously embracing Sonic.

Sonic smiled heartily at his brother.  
>"Did he give you much trouble?"<p>

Manic beamed- "Trouble? Nah bro…I thought you where cute now but you were beyond cute as a little hedgehogling."

Sonic chuckled lightly before placing his spent self on the couch and turning to his brother before grasping the drummers hips and forcibly yanking him forward to meet with tan lips. An intimate kiss was exchanged.

Sonic sighed lightly and picked up himself before turning to his brother.

It was time…

"I gotta go but don't worry I'll be back."

Manic's bright beaming eyes died down and trepidation swirled within the room.

"Don't go."

The drummer grasped the two and pulled- "You are always gone."

Sonic looked down in guilt.

" I have to Manic, for everyones sake." "But you know I always come back."

"I love you bro, no matter what."

Manic smiled- It was true, Sonic always came back when he was free. Time was scarce for his brother and he always saved it for him.

Sonic leaned in for another deep kiss and in one swift movement he left before emotion could take over.

Manic watched the beam of light dissipate behind his brother. He was gone for now - but their song would never end.

**Cheesy end- I know but I couldn't help it. Heh heh.**


End file.
